Tanabata Dream
by anySuzuki
Summary: Es esl festival favorito de Suzaku, aunque al principio no le parecía real. Con el paso de los años se fueron cumpliendo sus más profundos deseos, Sin embargo el de este año es especial y recibe un empujón en la dirección adecuada. Después de todo ¿Qué mejor que el amor en noche de Tanabata? Suzalulu Oneshot YAOI


_**Bueno.. ¿Hola? ¿Sigo teniendo lectores? Jajaja lo sé lo sé.. pero esto es un Oneshot premio especial para mis lectoras fujoshis sobre todo. Como saben, Code Geass no es mío o tendría más AU de los que tiene ahora n.n por otro lado, espero no mueran desangradas y si viven, las veo al final del capítulo con un trapeador.**_

_**Ambientada en un AU tipo Nippon Rebelion, pero aclaro que no será Nippon Rebelion n.n **_

_**Para todos mis lectores masculinos, YAOI. Si quieren seguir leyendo no hay problema pero está advertidos, grrrr.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Tanabata dream**

Suzaku estaba emocionado. Por sobre todos los festivales, este era uno de sus favoritos. Los colores, las risas, el ambiente, las atracciones y el clima. Todavía estaba bastante fresco de noche, pero no lo suficiente para que los japoneses se cubrieran por temor a un resfriado. Así que era una temporada perfecta, en la que con suerte, el cielo permanecería despejado para que el día de hoy se miraran claramente las estrellas y el Tanabata se llevase a cabo sin contratiempos.

-¡Suzaku Onii-sama! ¡Todo huele tan bien!-

La sonrisa del ojiverde se ensancharía más ante el reconocimiento de sus hermanos sobre la majestuosidad del Tanabata. Quizás ya estaba demasiado grande para seguir creyendo en sus historias, _los amantes separados, _el día del año en que podían verse, _y los deseos cumplidos._

Pero él no era como la gente adulta normal de Japón, solo escribiendo sus deseos, tratando de colgarlos en el punto más alto posible solo por una competencia entre transeúntes. Para él, el festival del tanabata era un ritual tan sagrado como para los ancianos y se enorgullecía de formar parte de sus celebraciones año con año, poniendo especial empeño en su preparación tanto alrededor del templo como fuera de él.

La navidad quizás no sería su fuerte, pero el Tanabata sin duda era su pasión.

_Después de todo jamás había sido dejado abajo por las estrellas._

Habiendo aprendido que los deseos vacíos de un niño pequeño siempre serían ignorados, _hablando por experiencia propia. _Ya que los primeros años se recordaba refunfuñando alrededor de las fechas con el entrecejo fruncido, argumentando sobre el gran gasto de papel que Japón hacía, en lugar de convertirlo en billetes.

_Entonces tampoco sabía cómo funcionaba la economía._

Pero para un niño que debía estar emocionado por las luces, los colores y la idea de que un deseo de lo profundo de su alma pudiese hacerse realidad, _no les creía ni J a los adultos. _El mundo era vil, oscuro y cruel. Así que para su mente, el Tanabata tenía como propósito un escape de un par de horas de la realidad, para todo aquel que lo celebrara. _Y su mente no sería cambiada tan fácil._

Cuando Todou-san insistía en que escribiera algo y lo colgara, lo único que hacía era poner _"Paz mundial" _sin realmente importarle que existiera o no, pero uniéndose en lejana mentalidad a la celebración, al menos así estarían felices.

Pero poco después, sus deseos parecían contradecirse. Con la llegada de dos intrusos a su maltrecho hogar. _Si, _nunca perdonaría la presencia de esos dos Britannian sin previo consentimiento suyo y pensaba al principio que era una especie de maldición por jugar con el Tanabata. Luego recordaría que ni siquiera tenía poder de cumplir deseos, así que las posibilidades de quedar maldito eran nulas.

Aunque poco después, su infantil mentecilla volvía a cambiar. Lelouch y Nunnally no eran tan malos, de hecho disfrutaba la atención y la compañía que le ofrecían porque después de todo estaban en el mismo rango de edad y solo se tenían los unos a los otros. Suzaku pensó que había madurado lo suficiente y por lo tanto se hacía más susceptible a los cambios, comenzando a ver el Tanabata de manera distinta.

Entonces comenzó a convertirse en una diversión.

_-Nunnally ¿Qué pedirás?-_

_-¡Una familia!-_

_Lelouch se vio incómodo por su declaración. _Pero Suzaku lo tomó como un deseo más infantil que el de él cuando pedía por la paz mundial.

_-¿Y qué pedirás tú, Lelouch?-_

Entonces Suzaku se encontró con alguien más que no creía en los cuentos de los adultos. De hecho, si había una persona en el mundo que jamás se dejaría engañar por las palabras de los demás, _ya no era él, _sino Lelouch. Negando levemente con la cabeza y desechando el tema como si no se tratase de nada. Ambos ayudarían a Nunnally a escribir su deseo de _una familia _y lo colgarían lo suficientemente alto para que incluso si Nunnally no pudiese verlo, se sintiera bien tanto para ella como ellos mismos.

_Alimentaban los sueños de una niña, _y estaba bien. De hecho, Suzaku cambió su propio deseo ese mismo año.

Ya no se sentía bien con eso de la paz mundial, desperdiciando en algo que obviamente no se le había cumplido. Quizás podría apoyar un poco más el deseo de Nunnally con una petición igual de infantil, pero esta vez pensada con un poco más de cuidado.

"_No quiero que estos días terminen…"_

Aprovechando que ya estaba tan alto en el árbol para matarse si caía, no pasaría nada de poner otro papel junto al de la princesa de Britannia.

Pero justo algunos meses después se desató algo peor y Suzaku comenzaba a pensar que sus deseos al aire eran una especie de maldición. _Esta vez en serio. _Japón comenzó a ser invadido por Britannia y sabía que las cosas no terminarían de bien, de hecho ni siquiera habían salido de la manera en que planeó.

Siendo regresado a un templo que abandonó, enfrentándose al hombre que trató de asesinar y por supuesto, arrastrando a Lelouch y Nunnally consigo hasta el fondo. _No estaba preparado para semejante culpa que lo atormentaría el resto de su vida, _sin embargo de manera sorprendente tampoco tuvo que hacerlo.

-_No te preocupes por Lelouch y Nunnally, hijo. Vivirán en este templo de ahora en adelante y hasta que ellos quieran-_

Las perspectivas de Suzaku daban un nuevo giro, pero por sobre todas las cosas, al siguiente festival del Tanabata su mente llegó a una gran y magnífica conclusión.

_¡Con un demonio, había sido escuchado!_

Lelouch se hubiese reído de lo infantil que sonaba en su mente los juegos pirotécnicos y las banderitas agitándose en una gran celebración con su versión chibi saltando en todas direcciones, pero su espíritu infantil había sido revivido con una gran iluminación y la siguiente revelación que conduciría el resto de su existencia.

"_Tanabata, solo cumple aquellos deseos que anhelas en el fondo de tu corazón. Y de manera algo suicida, entre más alto cuelgues tu petición entonces serías escuchado por sobre el resto"_

Lo malo de esto era que Lelouch no compartí su creencia, menos aún la última parte. Cuando buscó el árbol más alto alrededor del templo, Lelouch le advirtió a su maestro lo que hacía y prácticamente fue regaño por subir apenas seis metros despegado del suelo. _No tenían sentido festivo. _Después de eso, al siguiente año Suzaku encontró que los campanarios de los templos más viejos de Japón eran mucho más altos y atractivos, sin mencionar espirituales. _Así que lo volvió a hacer._

Lelouch aterrado volvió a llamar al adulto más cercano. Su propio padre le dio un sermón de quince minutos en un tono no aptos para templos espirituales, pero la boba sonrisa en su rostro y su pergamino en lo más alto, nadie lo podría cambiar.

Así fueron escalando sus alturas y por lo tanto la fuerza de sus deseos, porque pasara lo que pasara, _jamás volvió a ser decepcionado. _Tenía hermanos, tenía un padre, tenía algo parecido a una familia con un montón de extraños que no tenían que ver con él de manera sanguínea, pero eso no le quitaba lo lindo a su vida.

De hecho, este año se las vio difícil para encontrar algo que plasmar en su pergamino, mirando la hoja que se mofaba de su rostro vacío por cerca de cinco días. Y se miraba tan miserable paseando de un lado a otro en el templo que Lelouch trató de ayudar, cinco años después de haber conocido a Suzaku por fin se dignaba a ceder un poco ante su celebración.

El ojiverde regresó emocionado a su escritorio cuando Lelouch le mandó un mensaje de texto diciendo que le dejó un par de sugerencias en una carpeta. Pero al abrirla no era lo que esperaba, _no al menos algo que él deseara profundamente._

"_La destitución de Sawasaki Atsushi como Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores"_

Bien, era algo que deseaba pero podía hacerlo él solo sin necesidad de pedir eso a las estrellas. Debía ser algo que valiera la pena.

"_La destrucción del Imperio de Britannia"_

-Lelouch…- arrugó la hoja en sus manos con una sonrisa divertida. Nadie podría negar que el príncipe no había hecho su mejor intento, de hecho _nadie _podría alegar que eso no venía del fondo de su alma.

Pero al mismo tiempo le dio una idea a Suzaku. _Quizás era tiempo de pedir por algo diferente, _algo que no había contemplado antes y que sería divertido experimentar al menos hasta el siguiente año. Tal vez sería escuchado, tal vez no, pero no perdía nada.

Escribió de manera delicada el kanji en el pergamino y se dirigió a su punto de altura elegido para este año.

-Suzaku, realmente no quisiera preguntar pero debo saber si el año que viene debo conseguir un helicóptero o un sedante del doctor Gensai que te noquee toda la semana ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre subir por fuera la torre de Tokyo?!-

En defensa del ojiverde, Lelouch exageraba.

-Hey, subí por el ascensor al punto más alto permitido. No escalé por fuera la torre- se defendió cruzándose de brazos. Lelouch enarcó una ceja bastante contrariado.

-Y cuando te diste cuenta de que no era lo suficientemente alto para ti, te saliste por una de las ventanas y subiste seis metros más- Lelouch retomó el paso tratando de esconder su frustración, pero se sentía agentado como todos los años al caminar por las calles del recorrido del Tanabata y las acciones de Suzaku no habían calmado sus nervios por días.

_Llevándolo al extremo._

-Te preocupas demasiado- le devolvió Suzaku con un empujón en el hombro. _Lelouch temía por la sanidad del japonés._

Aunque como todos los años, continuarían superándose y a pesar de todo, disfrutado a su muy extraña manera la festividad. Nunnally probando comida de todos los puestos y pidiéndole a sus hermanos que ganaran premios para ella, _Lelouch sobornando a los vendedores para siempre ganarle a Suzaku, _y el ojiverde haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para terminar con un pececito en una bolsa.

Después se separarían un poco, Sayoko continuaría entreteniendo a Nunnally dándole a los otros dos más tiempo de divagación y silencio. Pero Lelouch solo buscaría un lugar para sentarse con urgencia.

-Todos los años es lo mismo- reprendió Suzaku facilitándole una botella de agua –Ni siquiera hemos recorrido una cuarta parte del lugar y para cuando lleguemos a la mitad tendré que llevarte de caballito- sentenció. Lelouch lo miró con cara de pocos amigos

-No es necesario que te molestes con eso, _gracias_- siseó y vació media botella de un movimiento –De hecho puedo quedarme aquí y esperar que regresen-

Sin embargo esta vez no había tenido tanta suerte, parecía que Japón se había sobre-poblado de un año a otro y no había un solo espacio para descansar, así que Lelouch optó por sentarse en la baranda a la orilla del muelle. _Debía admitirlo, era una vista hermosa. _Con las estrellas reflejándose en el agua y las luces del festival en todo su esplendor.

_-_Como quieras- musitó Suzaku recargando su espalda a la baranda, nada podría arruinar su humor del Tanabata.

_Excepto quizás una multitud que corría hacia una atracción en oferta. _Suzaku recogió sus brazos cuidando al nuevo pececito de Nunnally de los empujones y niños a la altura de su cadera, sin mencionar que también maniobró con su celular, su botella de agua y su brocheta de dangos.

-Deberían tener más cuidado- suspiró Suzaku una vez que la multitud había pasado –Podrían lastimar a alguien ¿Cierto Lelouch?- miró a su izquierda por una confirmación. -¿Lelouch?-

_¿Dónde estaba su hermano?_

Escuchó algo romper en la superficie del agua y una inhalación de aire bastante violenta, seguida de una maldición.

-¡¿Quién fue el gracioso?!-

A pesar de su entretenimiento, brincó la barda del muelle y bajó las escaleras de manera rápida para ayudar a Lelouch a subir por la orilla. Pero el de ojos violáceos escurría agua por toda su kimono y de manera furiosa miraba hacia arriba todavía en busca de un culpable.

-Fue una manita Suzaku ¡Fue un maldito mocoso el que me empujó!- reclamó.

Pero el japonés se partía de la risa contento de haber sacado a Lelouch del agua mas no pudiendo ocultar su entretenimiento al respecto. Lelouch trató de mirarlo feo pero la sensación de agua bajando por su espalda le daba escalofríos.

En eso el celular de Suzaku sonó, y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por detener su risa contestó.

-¿H-hola?- Lelouch le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que chispeara agua en todas direcciones causando más risa incontrolable –Lo siento padre, es que… es que-

Lelouch se dio por vencido haciendo su camino hacia las escaleras para al menos salir del muelle. Suzaku encontró un poco de autocontrol.

-A Lelouch lo tiraron por la orilla del muelle _Hahaha,_ no te preocupes está bien, solo completamente empapado- el Britannian mascullaba algo sobre los japoneses mientras subía –Si, creo que regresaremos al templo para que al menos se cambie de ropa. No queremos que afecte su estilo- bromeó pero no alcanzó a disfrutarlo cuando recibió un zapato empapado en el rostro, finalizando la llamada.

* * *

A defensa de Lelouch, no le gustaba ser un aguafiestas y le sugirió a su hermana que se divirtiera por otro par de horas porque él no se iría a cambiar solo para regresar al festival. _No después de no darse un buen baño, _pero de todas maneras para entonces sería demasiado tarde y las cosas se habrían acabado.

También le sugirió a Suzaku quedarse ya que el espíritu del Tanabata seguía demasiado vivo en él como para cortarle la inspiración tan temprano, argumentando que solo conseguiría un taxi hacia el templo. Suzaku se encogió de hombros todavía muerto de la risa pero diciendo que no importaba, retirándose ambos y dejando al resto continuar con la festividad.

Así que estaban de regreso en casa, ambos se habían ido a duchar, en caso de Lelouch más específicamente para no seguir oliendo a agua salada, pero le llevó más de media hora de lo que se consideraba su rutina habitual. Suzaku se había aburrido por completo esperándolo sentado en su cama, pero se negaba a marcharse porque consideraba que para el día siguiente se le olvidarían los inteligentes comentarios respecto al incidente de Lelouch y _no todos los días _podía cobrarse una venganza así.

Se abrió la puerta del baño de la habitación y Suzaku se enderezó como resorte en la cama tratando de disipar a Lelouch dentro de la nube de vapor.

_Mucho vapor._

-Te tomaste en serio lo de la limpieza ¿Eh?- se rió entre dientes cuando su hermano salió aspirando de manera profunda, pero cuando vio Suzaku solo se irritó más si eso se podía.

-Escúpelo ya, Suzaku. Sé que has pensando en ciertas frases con las que seguro quieres vengarte de cosas que quizás ya no recuerdo del pasado. Aunque déjame decirte que cada comentario con el que logres hacerme enfadar lo pagarás caro- sentenció todo en una sola oración e hizo a Suzaku tragar de manera dificultosa imaginándose los finales.

Lelouch se dirigió a su armario por algo de ropa, pero se detuvo antes de abrir las puertas para mirar a Suzaku de manera retadora.

-¿Y bien?-

_No era momento de acobardarse._

-Parecías gatito callejero bajo la lluvia cuando saliste del agua- comenzó Suzaku poniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro con la que trataría de disfrutar mientras fuese posible.

Lelouch buscaba sus pijamas y no se vio incomodado al respecto. Con un leve sonido de garganta le dio a entender que lo había escuchado mas no lo había hecho enfadar.

-Es increíble que la fuerza de un niño haya logrado tirarte por la baranda-

Aquí Lelouch detuvo un poco sus movimientos y se vio levemente irritado, pero guardó silencio como el buen perdedor que _sería _de ser otra persona.

-Buen intento- musitó dando con un juego de ropa –Aunque si eso es todo lo que tienes…-

-No fui el único japonés que se dio cuenta de tu incidente, el resto de los transeúntes también se morían de risa. Digo, por si no lo notaste-

Entonces Lelouch se giró con sus mejillas algo rojas en vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo terminando la conversación para evitar nuevos comentarios que escalaran de nivel. Suzaku se había pulido después del primero. Pero el ojiverde no se movió de la cama a pesar de las indirectas _y directas _que su hermano lanzaba.

-Vamos, de todas maneras me harás pagar por esto después. Así que lo disfrutaré hasta las últimas consecuencias- aseguró.

El Britannian no podía verse más irritado, pero trató de hacerle oídos sordos a Suzaku mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a secar su cabello. _En veces podía ser fastidioso tener el cabello tan largo. _

-Lelouch ¿Estás escuchándome?-

-_Ignóralo y se irá, ignóralo y se irá- _canturreó mentalmente. Pero Suzaku siendo Suzaku se aseguraría de que todo valiera la pena y para eso debía avergonzar a Lelouch haciendo a su ego tomar un baño de realidad.

Jaló a Lelouch de los hombros y como el Britannian estaba ocupado secándose el cabello no pudo oponer mucha resistencia, al menos hasta que estaba contra las sábanas con un altanero japonés sentado en su estómago.

-¡Suzaku!- se retorció molesto, pero el ojiverde se cruzó de brazos -¡Al menos déjame cambiarme!-

-Se me va a olvidar lo que tengo que decir- argumentó encogiéndose de hombros.

_Lo cual era muy cierto. _Lelouch tenía una facilidad para cambiarle el tema, pero no solo a él. A_ todos, _aunque eso no era un consuelo. Eso era el motivo por el cual se salía con la suya la mayoría del tiempo y esta vez no dejaría que hablara para distraerlo y mucho menos le daría tiempo para recuperar su compostura entre comentarios.

Además ya estaba limpio, lo cual le urgía. Y no estaba desnudo, solo envuelto en una toalla de baño. Podría escuchar todo lo que Suzaku tenía que decirle sin contratiempos.

_Incluso si en su cabello brillaran pequeñas gotas de agua con la luz de fuera de la habitación y sus ojos destellaran de manera limpia y relajada por el baño que recién había tomado. . ._

-Tengo más cosas que decirte, verás-

_Tenía la piel muy pálida. O lo que Suzaku consideraba como pálida, los japoneses no eran así, no al menos en ese tono. La piel de Lelouch podía ser comparada con la leche en este momento, blanca, aparentemente suave y tersa por el cuidado que le ponía a sus rutinas de limpieza._

-¿Y?-

_Incluso cuando peleaba era lindo, en el fondo Suzaku sabía que no estaba del todo enojado porque entonces no le permitiría estar tan cerca. Aún así fingirían ambos que esto era un ajuste de cuentas donde Lelouch trataría de quitarse a Suzaku y sus inteligentes comentarios de encima, haciendo que la bata resbalara un poco de sus hombros dejando ver sus delgados y tensos hombros blancos._

-Yo te iba a decir que-

_Sus labios juntos en aparente molestia. El olor a lavanda fresca y jabón llenando sus sentidos de manera penetrante. _

Se inclinó hacia adelante todo lo que las manos de Lelouch sobre sus hombros permitieron. Mucho más cerca si no podía defenderse de la fuerza de Suzaku.

-¿Seguro de que estás bien?- preguntó Lelouch al ver el extraño comportamiento del ojiverde y su aparente vacío mental.

Suzaku asintió de manera boba tratando de centrarse en otra cosa, pero entonces sintió los brazos de Lelouch sacudirlo un poco por los hombros y por primera vez le prestó verdadera atención.

-Lelouch ¿Te raspaste?- su mirada descansaba en un gran camino rojo e hinchado que partía desde la muñeca de Lelouch hacia la articulación del codo. El de ojos violáceos asintió levemente.

-Traté de agarrarme cuando caí- susurró.

_Ni idea de por qué la seriedad en el rostro de Suzaku._

Pero entonces el japonés tomó delicadamente la mano de Lelouch entre sus dedos y con la otra sostuvo el brazo a partir del codo, estirando la extremidad del Britannian.

-Déjame echar un vistazo-

Suzaku acercó su rostro a la muñeca de Lelouch todavía en la extraña posición que se encontraba, y su respiración tan cerca de la sensible herida le envió escalofríos a la espina del britannian.

_Oh por-_

-No parece nada profundo- susurró Suzaku todavía cerca de su muñeca, su aliento contra la piel sensible volvió hacer temblar a Lelouch de manera inconsciente. Pero eso no detuvo sin inspección. De hecho acercó su cabeza y la fue bajando mientras seguía la línea en el brazo de manera minuciosa en un movimiento lento.

Para cuando llegó a la altura del codo, Lelouch respiraba de manera entrecortada por la extraña sensación de hormigueo en el brazo, aunque cuando Suzaku se giró a verlo todavía con la cabeza a la altura de su codo, sintió que su rostro se ponía caliente al instante.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó levemente Suzaku soltado el codo de Lelouch y llevando esa mano a su rostro, acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla. Los dedos de la mano de Lelouch que seguían apresados por los de Suzaku se encogieron. -¿Lelouch?- el japonés se acercó creyendo que no lo habían escuchado.

Pero las miradas de ambos eran separadas por un par de centímetros.

Para Suzaku, era bastante extraño. De hecho su estómago se movía de manera rara protestando por algo que le era desconocido, pero aún más extraña era la mirada en el rostro de Lelouch que estaba cubierta por una leve capa de agua. Cuando los dedos de Lelouch se cerraron en su mano sintió que algo lo recorría a partir del brazo y llegando a su rostro de manera directa, encendió sus mejillas en un calor inexplicable.

-Suzaku…-

_Quizás no tanto._

Tan solo Lelouch quiso comenzar a hablar, bajó su cabeza aprisionando con sus labios los del Britannian para que esta vez no se atreviera a cambiar el tema. La impresión de su movimiento no le pasó por alto, pero después de unos segundos de mantenerse firme ante tal decisión, los dedos de Lelouch en su mano se relajaron y el Britannian cooperó abriendo su boca, levantando levemente la cabeza.

_Al diablo todos los argumentos._

Suzaku soltó la mano de Lelouch y con ambas libres lo tomó de la cabeza para acercarlo lo más posible. _Tal cosa como el oxígeno no existía entre ambos, _tenía suerte el que pudiera aspirar un segundo de aire fresco. Pero entonces Lelouch subió una mano al cabello de Suzaku enterrando sus dedos en los mechones del japonés y halando de ellos al mismo tiempo para que se despegara por un momento.

Logró su cometido haciendo que el rostro de Suzaku se separara del suyo, pero ambos se miraban de manera lujuriosa provocándose el uno al otro. Suzaku no esperó más que medio segundo para atacar el cuello de Lelouch llevándose una reacción inmediata.

-S-Suzaku- gimió el Britannian tomándose de la espalda del japonés, enterrándole las uñas. Eso solo pareció provocar el fuego del japonés que recorrió con su lengua el cuello del otro de manera lenta. –Dem-monios Suzaku- continuó retorciéndose Lelouch ante la provocación.

Entonces encontró la manera de meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Suzaku pero a la altura de su espalda donde se tomó de su cadera.

-¡Lelouch!- reclamó deteniéndose a sí mismo para protestar –Tienes las manos frías- susurró, tratando de no dejar que la mirada de satisfacción del otro perdurara, lanzándose de nuevo a su cuello pero subiendo de manera rápida hasta su oreja. Entonces las uñas se enterraron en sus costados.

-Estás muy tenso- susurró Lelouch a como pudo subiendo sus manos por la espalda de Suzaku de manera lenta causándole un escalofrío que le erizó la piel y por lo tanto ocasionando que le mordieran el lóbulo de la oreja.

Entonces Suzaku se levantó en completa protesta y con cuidado retiró las manos de Lelouch a sus costados. Con una de las suyas las subió por encima de la cabeza del Britannian y le dedicó una mirada malvada antes de proseguir.

-N-no te atrevas- gimió Lelouch cuando Suzaku comenzó abrir más la bata de baño dejando su torso expuesto.

Puso un dedo en los labios del Britannian indicándole que guardara silencio y luego bajó el mismo dedo por el cuello, su pecho y su estómago de manera lenta pero constante.

Aprovechó la manera en que la espalda de Lelouch se arqueó por el escalofrío monumental que se hizo presente y metió su brazo libre por debajo de su espalda levantándolo todo lo que era posible, acercó su boca al ombligo de su presa y sonrió de manera lasciva.

-Por fin te haré pagar- susurró.

Lelouch se tensó, pero decidió continuar con el juego.

-Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Kururugi- ronroneó.

* * *

Suzaku no podría estar más feliz por el cambio de su deseo ese año en el Tanabata. Aunque no creyó que las cosas se fuesen a dar tan rápido y mucho menos de esa forma. No es como si no le gustara ni nada, pero al mismo tiempo se golpeaba mentalmente por los años en que lo había ignorado, teniendo todo tan cerca.

_Lelouch tampoco se quejaba, _pero cuando hacía leves comentarios alusivos frente a los demás –_de manera secreta claro- _sobre los pretendientes del Britannian, era castigado severamente por dicho príncipe.

Aunque en su lista de prioridades eso era lo último. De hecho, estaba más interesado en encontrar un lugar más alto que la torre de Tokyo para que su deseo del próximo año fuese escuchado tan rápido como este último.

"_Decirle a mi padre que dos de su hijos se casarán, pero solo habrá una boda, y los conflictos entre Britannia-Japón serán arreglados con esta unión, pero que no muera de la impresión al enterarse"_

* * *

**_Demonios señorita :3 Puedo fundar mi propio Banco de Sangre con sus hemorragias nasales 3 Qué dicen.. ¿Tengo futuro en esto o debo retirarme del romance? :) _**

**_Aquellos lectores con una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo, deben dejar review :3 Sobre todo si quieren más oneshots n.n_**

**_any_**


End file.
